


morty almost dies (again)

by tr_shboat



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Ficlet, Implied Incest, Implied Underage, Incest, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Underage - Freeform, i'll start writing longer stuff i promise, morty almost dies, rick is a little bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr_shboat/pseuds/tr_shboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>request : Morty getting like REALLY badly hurt trying to protect Rick and Rick is just a sobbing mess because he doesn't want Morty to die</p>
            </blockquote>





	morty almost dies (again)

Morty hurled himself through the portal, blood pumping, wheezing and falling to the floor of the garage. Rick fell in after him, albeit with a little more grace than his grandson, barely laughing as the portal closed behind them.

“Heh, w-wh-what d’yknow, /Morty/, we fucking made it.” Rick let out a relieved laugh and looked over at his grandson, still crumpled in a wheezing ball on the floor. Rick rolled his eyes. “C-cmon, Morty, don’t be such a pussy, g-goddamn.”  
Morty let out an audible gasp and tried to stand, hand over his ribs, when Rick noticed the pool of red on the ground underneath him. Morty stood, taking his hand away, revealing the bullet wounds he hadn’t noticed until now, looking to Rick desperately.

“Oh, geez, Rick.” Morty fell forward a little bit, face paling as the taste of blood in his mouth became more apparent. “Oh-oh, oh Rick, I don’t feel so good.”  
Rick went forward to Morty, panic setting in as he realized just how much blood was soaked into his yellow t-shirt, the size of the puddle soaking into the linoleum making his heart race. Rick shook his head, grabbing Morty just before he fell and sweeping an arm across his workbench, clearing it to make room for Morty’s limp body.

“Fuck, okay kid, you gotta stay with me, a-a-alright? Just stay with me here, it’s not that bad, alright?” Morty looked up at Rick with half-lidded eyes as he was putting together something glowing into a hypodermic needle, plunging it deep into Morty’s arm. Morty felt tired. He wanted to sleep. He batted Rick’s hands away weakly, trying to turn on his side.

“G-goddammit Morty, you fucking piece of shit, you /stay with me/, alright?” Rick’s vision blurred, /fucking tears/, he wiped at them with his sleeve before pointing at Morty’s side with a piece of machinery, praying it wasn’t too late, /please god let him live/. The machine let out a screeching noise and a purple light, effectively stopping the bleeding and closing the wounds. Rick stepped back, watching the color come back into Morty’s face, watching the literal life come back into his grandson. Rick let out a relieved breath, tears still in his eyes, Morty’s eyes half lidded but still so fucking concerned for anyone that wasn’t him, lifting a blood-soaked hand to Rick’s face, trying to comfort him.

“’s-okay, Rick, I’m okay.” Morty nodded and blinked his eyes shut, losing consciousness. Rick closed his eyes too, just for a moment, and kissed his grandson on the forehead, something that just he could have, tasting the sweat on his skin, feeling the artificial blood he had pumped back into Morty’s veins, calm, if just for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> rickmortyhell.tumblr.com !! send me requests !!!


End file.
